plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Parsnip
Parsnip is a premium plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2, tied with the Food Fight! 2016 event. It attacks zombies in front from a short range. Once Parsnip is almost eaten, it will rush down the lane in a manner similar to Guacodile. It deals three and a half normal damage shots every two seconds. It can also push zombies back and create little parsnips when fed Plant Food. Origins Parsnip is based on the Pastinaca sativa, a root plant closely related to the carrot better known as parsnip, and possibly a fiddler crab. Its name is a pun on "parsnip," "snip" (to cut something with scissors or shears in short strokes), and possibly "nip." Almanac entry Sun cost: 150 DAMAGE: Heavy RANGE: Close RECHARGE: Fast Parsnip snips at zombies, and then charges down the lane at the last moment. Special: Rushes at the last moment. "Snip!" said Parsnip. "Snip snip snip! If it wasn't for my scrapbook, my coupons, and snipping zombies to death, I just don't know what I'd do with myself!" Plant Food effect When fed Plant Food, Parsnip will knock back every zombie in front of it. Then, Parsnip will create two smaller versions of itself that will rush down its lane. Strategies Parsnip is a great plant to use early in a level. Its high single target damage, combined with its ability to function as a temporary wall, make it a powerful asset. Compared to Guacodile, Parsnip has less range on its attacks and has a weaker rush attack, but Parsnip can function as a temporary wall, and has much more damage on its attacks. Because of this, Parsnip is generally better at starting levels, whereas Guacodile is better at dealing damage to hordes quickly. One should not use Parsnip against zombies that do not eat, such as Explorer Zombie or Excavator Zombie, as Parsnip will only rush if eaten. However, Parsnip can be effective against some of these zombies, such as Jetpack Zombie, since Parsnip is free to attack them without getting destroyed. Parsnip can function as a temporary way to deal with Jester Zombie, since Parsnip will rush down the Jester Zombies after taking a few hits. While this is not ideal, it can function. Parsnip can also be useful for combating Imps thrown from Gargantuars, as they'll have to eat Parsnip first, opposed to Guacodile, which activates immediately. Parsnip is also good when combined with slowing plants, such as Winter Melon or Sap-fling, since this allows Parsnip to get off a lot more damage before rushing. Gallery Trivia *Both of its costumes are based on animals. *Parsnip's claws aren't connected to its body, this is probably a texture error. *When it rushes, it can snip zombies behind it, but when it is rooted it can't, for unknown reasons. *It has several similarities to crabs, namely fiddler crabs, including its claws and the legs it has when charging. *Its Almanac entry is the first time the word "death" is used in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **In the context of its almanac entry, it is ironic how Parsnip snips zombies to death, as the zombies are already dead. *It is debatable as to whether or not Parsnip is an upgrade of Guacodile, as it attacks zombies, but rushes after a zombie gets close and when fed Plant Food, it will push back every zombie in front of it, create two smaller version of itself and rushing down its lane, all similar to Guacodile. However, Parnsip does more in close range, but a weaker rush attack. **Coincidentally, both are animal-based plants. See also *Bonk Choy *Guacodile *Wasabi Whip Category:Passive attacking plants Category:Premium plants Category:Fast recharge plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Self-replicating plants Category:Lane-affecting plants